Only One Chance
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Nikki and Jonesy get back together, Jen gets mad at Nikki, and Jonesy has a dark secret. This was my first fanfic, so the first few chapters aren't put too well...sorry!ON HIATUS
1. Trying to tell her the truth

_Only one Chance_

It was a very, very cold day, while our 6teen gang was hanging at their favourite table in the mall. "Whoa dudes, harsh weather we got!" Reported Jude. "You got that right, for once." Teased Wyatt, before sipping his morning coffee. "I just hope the clones don't realize that i'm not at work." Groaned

Nikki, snuggling in close to Jonesy. "Nikki, I thought

that you and Jonesy broke-up a few weeks ago."

Asked Jen. "So? That doesn't mean I...err...we can

be friends right? We've known each other since we were 4 years old!" Snapped Nikki. "Nikki, are you saying..." Said Jonesy, before Jen interupted. "So you DO still like each other!" Nikki growled at Jen, then, before Nikki could reply, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Jonesy..." Nikki started to say, before she was interupted by Jude's loud out-burst.

"Dudes, I believe i've said this before, but...Nikki and Jonesy stitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "So, you finally got it right this time, eh?" Smirked Jonesy, before wrapping his hands around Nikki. "Jonesy, I..."Began Nikki. "Nik, I know what you're going to say." Replied Jonesy, before he leaned closer to Nikki. "Jonesy,why do you have to be so cute?"She asked herself, apparently, Jonesy heard her. "I can't help it if you've fallen for my good looks." He grinned at Nikki. Her dark brown eyes locked onto his. They gazed at each other for a while, before Jude interupted. "Get a room you too." Nikki's face grew hot with rage, she was furious, and Jonesy could tell. "I have to go to work." She whispered, nudging Jonesy on the shoulder. "Yea, i'll be late too, see you guys later." Replied Jonesy, racing after Nikki. "That was weird." Mumbled Wyatt. "Jonesy, why are you following me?" Asked Nikki. "Not that i'm complaining." "Well, I have this new job at Leather and Fleece, and that is right beside the Khaki Barn. " Replied Jonesy. "Well, try not to get fired this time, ok?" Nikki smiled to herself, hugging Jonesy tightly. "Meet me after work, ok?" Jonesy pleaded Nikki, before heading into Leather and Fleece. The day ended quickly. After work, Nikki met Jonesy, as was planned. "Nik, let me walk you home." Jonesy begged Nikki, even though they both knew that Nikki's house was only a few minutes away. "Nikki, there's something I have to tell you." Jonesy told Nikki. "What is it Jonesy?" Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand. "Well, Nik...let's cut through the park, there's less people there." Jonesy clutched Nikki's hand. "Jonesy, what's wrong, are you ok?" Nikki was very worried, for Jonesy's sake, at least. "Nik, we've known each other since we were 4 years old, and I was wondering...well..." Jonesy couldn't say anymore. "JONESY? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Nikki shouted at Jonesy. "Nik, I can't, I just can't." Jonesy's head was hung low. 'What? Jonesy, please, Jonesy!" Nikki pleaded Jonesy, her hands now were wrapped around Jonesy's shoulder. "Nikki, I...I..." Jonesy started to say. "Jonesy, please, I need to know. What is it? Please!" Nikki was literally begging Jonesy to tell her. "I can;t tell you...i'm sorry Nikki, I really am." Jonesy ran off, leaving Nikki alone. She fell to her knees. "Jonesy...please...Jonesy."

Later that night, Nikki was sitting on her bed, waiting for Jonesy to call her. Suddenly, her phone rang, her heart filled with delight. "Hello?" She was still waiting for Jonesy's voice to fill her heart with content. "Yo, Nik. Sorry about what happened, you know." Jonesy's voice sounded so helpless to Nikki, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "Jonesy, it's not your fault." Nikki whispered to Jonesy. "Nikki, well, you must think that i'm a total loss. All along, you could've still been with Stone, or somebody else. Why not? Why do you think that i'm special, when you could've had them?" Jonesy's voice was full of sorrow. "Jonesy, you know that I love you more then anything else! I think you're the most important person in the world to me!" Nikki's eyes were full of tears. She loved Jonesy more then anything, and he knew that. 'Yes, but Nik..." Jonesy whined. "Jonesy, what's wrong, are you ok? WHAT IS IT?" Nikki was desperate to know why Jonesy was being so miserable all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I just can't tell you, really, i'm sorry." Jonesy sounded weak, and miserable. Nikki was super worried about him. "Jonesy, please, i'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything! Jonesy, we've known eachother since we were 4 years old, AND, we've been really, really great friends since then. PLEASE JONESY!" Tears flowed down Nikki's cheeks, she was more worried then ever now. "Nikki, I know...i'm sorry, I really am. Listen, I have to go. Meet me at work tomorrow, there's no school." Jonesy said before he hung up, leaving Nikki broken-hearted. She pulled her blanket over her head and sobbed, deep, heaving, sobs, of sorrow, fear, pain, and misery.

The next day, Nikki had calmed down a bit. Jonesy still seemed on edge, but he was fine. "Nikki, look, work doesn't start for a while. I just really wanted to say that i'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought anything up last night. I'm sorry, really, I am. Nik, you have to believe me." Jonesy pleaded Nikki to forgive him, even though she wasn't quite sure. "Jonesy, look, I love you more then I love this universe, and I would do anything for you. Please, if there is something wrong, please tell me Jonesy. I love you." Nikki wrapped her arms around Jonesy's shoulders and kissed his soft lips.When they broke from the kiss, they started to head towards the lemon, where they always met the gang before work. "Nikki, I love you too, more then anything else." When they reached the lemon, the gang was already there. "Here come's the lovers!"Joked Jude, before getting whaked on the head by Jonesy, who's face was furious. Nikki, pulled Jonesy back, and Kissed him, right on the lips. Jonesy pulled Nikki up to his chest, and let her stay there. When they broke apart, Nikki smiled, and clung to Jonesy's chest with an unbreakable hold that nobody could break. Jonesy played with Nikki's hair for a while, before she got up from Jonesy's chest. Her dark brown eyes locked onto Jonesy's deep brown ones, she thought that they were so adorable, like little puppy eyes. "Jonesy, why, oh why are you so cute? Why?" Nikki thought, as she stared into Jonesy's soft eyes once more, before leaving for work. "Bye guys, you coming Jonesy?" Jonesy lept up from the table, and caught up to Nikki, who was ahead of him by a few paces. "Have you guys noticed anything weird going on between Nikki and Jonesy lately?" Caitlin asked the rest of the group./ "Yea, they seem real...uhhh...they seem like a perfect couple to me." Wyatt replied. Jen was furious at them, she didn't want them to be together. 'Yea,but Jonesy's my step-brother, and if Nikki and him get married, then i'll have to spend my time with her!" Jen was furious. 'I thought Nikki was your best friend dudette." Jude told Jen. 'No, she's not! She's a selfish brat, that's what she is!" Jen yelled at everyone, before storming off. "Someone has Nikki issues." Wyatt said. Back at the Khaki Barn, Nikki was taking her daily work nap. All of a sudden, she felt someones finger poke her in the shoulder. "Go away." She muttered. "Nikki, come on." Pleaded a desperate voice, that she only knew too well. It was Jonesy, her life-long desire. She loved him so much, she couldn't help grabbing his hand, before getting up. 'Nikki, come on, let's go." Jonesy pleaded Nikki once more. "Coming, coming, what's the rush?" She asked him. "There's a new romantic comedy out in theaters...so..." Jonesy told Nikki, she got the idea quickly. "Ok, let's go then, when does it start?' She asked him. "Ummm, in 10 minutes, I already got the tickets.' He grinned at her. She smiled at him, as they found two seats in the theater, side by side. When the movie started, Nikki cuddled up close to Jonesy. The movie they were watching was called 'No Second Chances.' It was supposed to be really good. 'Jerome Darling, where are you going?' One of the characters shouted, after, what seemed like her boyfriend. "Jonesy, just promise me that you'll never end up like him, ok?" Nikki asked Jonesy, in barely a whisper. "Nikki, I would NEVER treat you that badly." Jonesy told Nikki. "Oh Jonesy, sometimes, you are just too cute." Nikki placed her small head on Jonesy's shoulder. "Like I said before, I can't help it if you fall head-over-heels for me. It's not my fault that I'm so darn handsome." Jonesy grinned, as he put his arm around Nikki's shoulders. Neither of them were really paying attention to the movie. 'Cloie, Cloie, where are you Cloie?' Screamed the guy in the movie. "Nikki, I promise that I won't turn out like him, if you promise not to turn out like her." Jonesy grinned at Nikki. "Jonesy, I love you too much for that to happen." Nikki put her hand on Jonesy's knee. "Yea, that Cloie girl is such a snob, unlike you, of course." Jonesy Told Nikki. "Jonesy, the day you go out with a stupid, selfish, brat like her, I will hurt you,with the help of Mr.Power tools of course." Nikki joked. "Ouch, that would be painful." Jonesy cringed, but then put his arm back around Nikki's shoulders. They stayed that way until the end of the movie. "Jonesy, that movie was horrid." Nikki told Jonesy, after they left. "Well, frankly, I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. I was mostly watching you." Jonesy placed his hand on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki sighed. "Next time, i'll pick a really scary movie, one that makes girls scream in fear, that way, i'll get some alone-time with my babe." Jonesy Grinned at Nikki. Nikki blushed deeply. She had deep feelings for Jonesy, and she knew that something wasn't right, she knew it. '_Will I ever know if he really cares, or is he just being a guy?' _Nikki thought. She was right though, Jonesy was not being himself lately. He just didn't seem to care about anything. '_Will I ever be able to tell her? Will she ever get to know? Why can't I just tell her the truth?' _Jonesy though to himself. However, the rest of the gang was in agreement, they HAD to split Nikki and Jonesy up for good, or else it would reck the entire group...so they thought anyways. That night, Nikki was lying on her bed, flipping through a book she had found in her closet. It was titled, 'At a Park Bench.' It was about two people who were great friends since elementary school, and one day, the girl moved away, and the boy had placed ads everywhere, to find out where his girl had gone. Then, one day, they happen to meet at a park bench. Nikki was deeply involved with the book, when her phone rang. She answered it. 'Hello?" She asked. "Nikki, look, i've been thinking a lot, and I really thionk that you should know this..." Jonesy started to say. "Jonesy, if this about the thing you were trying to tell me before, well, just make sure that you tell me, ok?" Nikki sighed, she had this argument with Jonesy before, and she didn't want to have it again. "Nikki, I...I want to be your boyfriend. I really love you, and I want you to be my girl." Jonesy blurted out to Nikki. "J...Jonesy...really? I thought you only wanted our relationship to go so far. I mean...after I..." Nikki stopped. "Yea, you really broke my heart, but I think that you were right, we weren't ready at that time. But I think that we are now. We can be so much more now. Please Nikki." Jonesy pleaded Nikki. "Jonesy, I can't believe you want to...I mean, aren't you scared that Jen might try to break us up again? I mean, she IS your step-sister, and if she gets wind that we're going out, who knows what might happen?" Nikki wondered out loud. "Nikki, I love you, and if the gang doesn't like it, well, then we just won't hang with them anymore." Jonesy told Nikki. "Jonesy, I really love you, but we've all been friends since forever, and I don't want to mess it up." Nikki started to cry. "Nikki, I understand, but come on. They have to live with the fact that I love you more then anything in the world, and I want it to be that way." Jonesy tried to comfort his gal. "Oh Jonesy, I...I don't think that we can, we might...you know...break up again, and I don't want you to be in any more pain. I already broke your heart once, I don't want to do it again." Nikki cried to Jonesy. "Nikki, I understand, hold on, i'll be right over. ok?" Jonesy said, before he hung up. Nikki's head hung low. About 10 minutes later, she heard knocking at her bedroom door. When she opened it, she found Jonesy standing there. She lept into his arms, and he carried her over to her bed, where they both sat down. Nikki swung her arms around Jonesy's neck, and sobbed into his chest. "It's ok Nik, what's wrong? Are you ok? Should I leave?" Jonesy did his best to comfort his girl, but her tears didn't stop. "Oh, Jonesy, please don't leave!" Nikki cried between sobs. "Nikki, I won't leave. Just tell me if I can do anything for you, please Nik." Jonesy hugged Nikki tighter, and she seemed to calm down a bit. "Jonesy, I really love you, but secretly dating, without the gang knowing...well, it just doesn't seem right." Nikki finally told Jonesy. "Then, why don't we tell them that we're dating? I love you so much!" Jonesy told Nikki."No Jonesy, Please, let them find out for themselves. Ok?" Nikki told Jonesy, when they both fell backwards onto Nikki's pillows, and shared a passionate kiss, only true, serious lovers could share. '_Nikki, Nikki,Nikki, what a mess, what would happen if Jen found out? She has about as much power as an ant, but she could still be pretty horrible. Man, what am I going to tell Jonesy? What if we break up again? What will he do? What will he say? What a mess.' _Nikki thought to herself, after they had broken from the kiss. "Nikki, what's wrong, are you ok? You look pale?" Jonesy wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her head into his chest. "Nikki, are you sure you're ok with us dating, I mean, you are right about Jen." Jonesy told Nikki, as she sighed heavily. "Jonesy, no, you're the one who's right, I mean, who cares what Jen thinks, I love you, and that's the only thing that matters to me." Nikki looked up at Jonesy lovingly, his arms still wrapped around her, and her head was still buried in his chest. "Nikki, I want you to be happy, and i'd do anything to keep you mine. Please, if you don't want to keep dating, we won't. Listen Nikki, please." Jonesy pleaded, Nikki sighed again. "Jonesy, I said that I would, and I agree with you, if the gang doesn't like it, then it's their problem, I love you, and I don't care if the gang likes it or not." Nikki stared into Jonesy's dark eyes. "Well, it's late, I better get going." Jonesy got up from Nikki's bed, and sighed. "Jonesy...are you ok? You seem sad for some reason." Nikki put her hand on Jonesy's shoulder. "No. I'm fine. Really, I...i'm just tired, that's all." Jonesy got up, and started to head out Nikki's door. "Bye Nik, see you tomorrow at school...I hope." Jonesy sighed once more, then left.

"Has anyone seen Jonesy?" Nikki was literally tugging on Jude's Sleeve. "Dudette, let go. I'm sure Jonesy will be here soon." Jude shook Nikki's hand off him. "Jen? Where's Jonesy?" Nikki pleaded Jen. "Touch me with those dirty paws of yours, and you're dead meat sister." Jen threatened Nikki. Then, Jonesy walked through the metal doors of the school. "JONESY!" Nikki cried, and lept into his arms. "Nik...are...you...ok?" Jonesy was shocked at Nikki's change of behavior. "Why do you ask Jonesy. Really, my only fault is loving you dearly." She snuggled into Jonesy's chest. "Look, Nik, school's about to start, I don't want the principal to see you in my arms like this, ok? You understand?" Jonesy asked Nikki, worry was easily detected in his voice. "Jonesy, people do this all the time, it's not like they get in trouble. It's natural you know. People love each other, and are seen in eachothers arms, so what? The principal see's about 200 pairs of us high-school lovers kissing per day. So what?" Nikki kissed Jonesy's soft cheek, and got down, out of his arms. "Nikki...I...I...Nevermind." Jonesy, why do you do that?" Demanded Nikki. "You start to tell me something, then, you just cut it off! WHY?" Nikki shouted at Jonesy, she was furious at Jonesy. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be, then fine by me, I don't care!" Jonesy shouted back. '_If she wants an argument, then i'll give her one. I just hope she doesn't break up with me. I love her so much, but what's her problem? I mean, so what if I can't tell her? I just love her too much to tell her the truth. Please Nikki, don't break up with me, PLEASE!'_ Jonesy thought to himself. Just the thought of Nikki breaking up with him again was too much for him, the thought of it brought tears to his eyes. "Oh Jonesy, i'm sorry. Please, don't cry. I couldn't stand to see like this. Please Jonesy, please." Nikki pleaded Jonesy. "Nik, i'm fine. really, please believe me." Jonesy hugged Nikki, with a protective grip. "Whoooo" Wyatt sung, Jen, being who she is, stormed off again, in a fury. "Nikki and Jonesy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jude sang...again. "Jonesy, I would give ANYTHING to be with you again." Nikki told Jonesy, once more. "Nikki, I thought that we were already back together again. "Jonesy stared into Nikki's dark brown eyes. "Oh Jonesy, why, oh why do you have to be so cute?" Nikki asked him...again. 'Nik, don't you ask me that at least once a day? Not that i'm complaining. Well, i'm glad that you fell for my good looks, not my brains." Jonesy laughed. "Why would I fall for your brains, you don't have any." Nikki laughed. "Oh man, here we go again." Wyatt teased the lovers. "What do you mean by that?" Nikki snapped at Wyatt. "Well...err...Nothing, I mean nothing!" Wyatt quickly strolled off, away from ther couple, Caitlin and Jude not far behind him. "So, Nikki, well, lets go, school's going to start any minute now, ok?" Jonesy tugged at Nikki's shoulders, when the bell rang. "Come on Nikki, let's go. Meet me at the lemon before work, k?" Jonesy told Nikki before he left down the hall.

After school, the entire gang was sitting by the lemon, even Jen. However, Jen was still furious at NIkki and Jonesy. '_How dare they get back together! I mean, if Nikki and Jonesy DO get married, then i'll become Nikki's sister in law, kinda...I think.Well, I'M the one living with Jonesy, I have a say in what he does too, right? I'm his step-sister! How DARE he start dating that idiotic brat, Nikki!" _Jen thought in her mind...obliviously, SOMEONE has Nikki issues. Nikki kept staring at Jen suspiciously. "Nik, is something wrong?" Jonesy asked Nikki, who's eyes were now off Jen, and now, they were locked onto Jonesy. "Nope, nothing at all." Nikki lied. "Nikki, I know that something is wrong, I can tell." Jonesy put his hand on Nikki's shoulder, and she placed her head on Jonesy's chest, and hugged him tightly. "Whoo Hoo!" Jude yelled, before taking off to Underground Video. Nikki just buried her head into Jonesy's chest, and he put his arms protectivly around her. Jen shreiked with rage, and literally, stormed off. Wyatt left for work, leaving Caitlin with them. However, there was nothing that Nikki or Jonesy could do to move her, she worked there. "Oh Caitlin, look, there's a 75 off sale at Your favourite retail store." Nikki told Caitlin. "Wow! Oh Nikki, can you guys watch the lemon for me while i'm gone? Please?" Caitlin Pleaded Nikki. "Sure, whatever you say Caitlin." Nikki laughed. "Nikki, are we really going to watch the lemon?" Jonesy asked Nikki. "Ummm, No." Nikki grinned to Jonesy. "Nikki, will you go to a movie with me today?" Jonesy asked Nikki. "Yes. Jonesy, I would give anything to go to a movie with you! Oh Jonesy!" Nikki smiled to Jonesy. Later, Nikki met Jonesy at the theater, to catch the new movie, 'Only You.' It was supposed to be the best movie ever. When Nikki and Jonesy settled into their seats, Nikki placed her hand on Jonesy's lap. "You know Nikki, I don't think that either of us are really paying much attention to the movie." Jonesy whispered. Nikki played with a small bit of Jonesy's hair. _'Man, I can't get enough of this guy, he's just so, real. The other guy's were total losers, but Jonesy, he's mine. He has always been mine, and he always will be mine. Forever and always Jonesy. I love him so much, I can't let go of him.'_ Nikki thought, she knew that he loved her, as much as she loved him, but how could they have a strong relationship when all of their friends were acting like their love is a menacing terror? Jen was the worst of them however. She kept trying to tear them apart. "Jonesy, I don't think that this is going to work out. I mean, Jen will do all she can to tear us up again." Nikki stroked Jonesy's hair. "Nik, who cares, I know that you wouldn't leave me, and i'm sure that you know that I would NEVER do anything to harm you in any way. I love you too much to do that." Jonesy reassured Nikki, and pulled her closer to himself. "Oh Jonesy, why, oh, why do you have to be so adorable? Well, I don't care how you got so cute, what really matters is that we're together, and that's the way I want it to be, forever." Nikki cuddled in closer to Jonesy. "Nikki, don't worry, we have been torn apart, seperated, and broken, and we still love each other with all our hearts. Is there anything that will stop us?" Jonesy kissed Nikki once more. As usual, neither of them were really paying much attention to the movie, they were both staring at each other lovingly. '_Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, what a mess you're in. If Jonesy and I do start a hard-core relationship, well, Jen is Jonesy's step-sister, and she will do anything to try to break us apart...again! What can I do? I already told Jonesy that I would continue to date him, and Jen is storming over everyone, especially Jonesy and I.' _Nikki pondered to herself, her eyes full of worry. Jonesy, apparently noticed Nikki's fear, and hugged her very protectivly. He would do anything to keep her happy, and safe. She snuggled in close to Jonesy, and moved over in her seat, luckily for her, her seat didn't have any handholds, so she could slide over to Jonesy, without having to reach over the holds. She clutched Jonesy's hand tightly. "Natalie, come on, it's been 4 months! How dare you!" Screamed the guy on the movie screen. "Peter, we've talked about it before, I can't handle a relationship. I just can't Peter!" Shouted the girl on the screen. "Nikki, that kinda reminds me of us, like, a month ago, or something like that." Jonesy laughed, Nikki kept quiet, through the rest of the movie.

After the movie, Nikki and Jonesy headed back to work. "Jonesy, my parents are going away tonight, why don't you come over?" Nikki finally asked Jonesy. "Nikki, i'de love too, but, how long are you're parents away for?' Jonesy laughed, again. "Untill Friday, it's Tuesday." Nikki giggled, and left for work.

That evening, both Nikki and Jonesy were sitting on the edge of Nikki's bed, 'watching' TV. Of course, neither of them were really paying attention. "Nikki, we have to talk.' Jonesy told Nikki. She flipped of the television, and leaned in closer to Jonesy. "What do you need?" She played with his hair for a while. "Nikki, I...I...man, how should I put this?" Jonesy stummbled with his words. "Jonesy, if you are finally going to tell me what's going on, then please, hurry up. I've been wondering what it is since you tried to tell me at the park." Nikki pulled Jonesy closer to her body. "Nikki, I really, really don't want to talk about it. I really don't feel like telling you." Jonesy sighed, and rested his head on top of one of Nikki's pillows. "Jonesy, come on, I'm your girlfriend, and, deeply in love with you." Nikki placed her head on Jonesy's chest, and closes her eyes. "Nikki, it's not that I don't love you, it's just...well, it's complicated." Jonesy whipered. "If it's complicated, how did you figure it out?' Nikki teased. "Ha ha, very funny." Jonesy pulled Nikki closer to him, and kissed her, the kiss was so full of passion, desire, and love. When they slowly pulled away from the kiss, Nikki fell right back onto Jonesy's chest, his hand on her back. Her fingers were hidden in the thick forest of Jonesy's dark hair. "You know, Jonesy, my parents won't be here tonight..." Nikki hinted Jonesy. "Why do I need to know...oh...ok, sure, yes. My parents won't mind at all. They won't even know that i'll be gone." Jonesy grinned at Nikki lovingly in her dark brown eyes. _'Why can't I help it? Why do I find him so adorable? Sure, guys can be cute, but Jonesy, man, he's firey hot!' _Nikki thought, over and over again in her mind. Jonesy checked his watch. "It's 10:23 pm, it's late." He said, not taking his eyes off Nikki. _'Ok, so, i've thought that various girls where cute, but Nikki, wow, talk about beautiful fire!'_ Jonesy couldn't keep his eyes off Nikki for a second, he thought that she was just lovely! Nikki yawned, and pulled away from Jonesy. "It's late, Jonesy, there are some extra blankets in the closet. There are some pillows too." Nikki told Jonesy, shoving him off her bed. Outside, they heard a loud crash, it sounded like thunder. Nikki lept to the window, she was right, it was raining hard, cold droplets of water everywhere. Nikki shuddered and pulled her blankets over her head. Jonesy turned off the light and got under his blankets. A few minutes later, Nikki jumped up in fright from the storm. The lightning had woken her up. "Jonesy, oh Jonesy, are you awake?" She was really scared. 'Yes, are you scared Nikki?" Jonesy got up beside Nikki. "Oh Jonesy, please don't look at me like that." Nikki placed her head on Jonesy's shoulder. The lightning flashed once more, and the thunder raged on like a tornado. Nikki screamed in fear. "Nikki, i've never seen you so scared before." Jonesy gripped Nikki tightly. Jonesy climbed into Nikki's bed with her. "Fine, Jonesy, you can stay, but no funny business ok?" Nikki warned Jonesy. "Fine, nothing will go wrong, ok? You can trust me." Jonesy reasured Nikki, she placed her head on his chest, and kissed his face. "Jonesy, I love you so much." Nikki sighed, and played with Jonesy's dark hair.

The next morning, Nikki woke up feeling very tired. She noticed that Jonesy had his back to her. _'What happened? The rain stopped, that's for sure.'_ Nikki thought to herself.She shook Jonesy's shoulder. "Jonesy, Jonesy? Wake up! Jonesy!" She practically shouted in Jonesy's ear. He cringed, and got up. "You really didn't have to shout, you know." Jonesy tussled Nikki's purple hair. "Jonesy, what time is it?" Nikki was still tired. "Umm, 4:23 Nik, why?" Jonesy asked. "My god, it's that early? Holy crap, no wonder i'm so tired!" Nikki shouted. She cursed under her breath. "Nikki, don't worry, i'm here...wait, is it Wednesday today?" Jonesy sounded worried. "Yes, why? Is everything alright?" Nikki asked him, wondering if her man is in real danger, or just the usual late school project. "N...no reason really." Jonesy stuttered.


	2. Jen, the wicked beast!

Only One Chance Ch.2

The next day, as Nikki was entering the school yard, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Stone, and his current girlfriend, Jill, kissing. "What did I ever see in that guy?" Nikki said, bumping into Jonesy.

"Oh, Jonesy, i'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Nikki allowed herself to hug Jonesy tightly, as she often did. "Nik, what are you looking at?" Jonesy asked, running through Nikki's short hair. Taking her eyes off of Stone, Nikki gazed into Jonesy's eyes, burying her head into Jonesy's chest. 'N...nothing, I just thought I saw something." Nikki whispered to Jonesy. Jonesy, then too, saw Stone and Jill. "God, Nikki, to think that you actually LIKED that guy?" Jonesy stared hard at the guy that had once broken Nikki's sweet, innocent heart. "Well, he was a jerk. I love you, that's what counts." Nikki kissed Jonesy's sweet face. They only stopped when it started to rain. "Well Nikki, school's about to start in about 10 minutes. Come on." Jonesy kept his arm around Nikki, to try to keep himself, and Nikki partly dry. When they entered the school, Jen, Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude were all there, standing outside Nikki's locker, staring at the couple, their eyes drilling holes in Nikki's mind, or so she thought. All through the rest of the day, Nikki was sticking to Jonesy, like a cat to catnip. When school ended, nikki was still clutching Jonesy. Through that day, Nikki wouldn't let go of Jonesy, especially since Stone was in all of her classes, luckily, so was Jonesy. "Nik, are you ever going to let go of me?" Jonesy laughed, trying to shake Nikki's hand off of his shoulder. "Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that my hand was still there, sorry."

Nikki let her hand slide off of Jonesy's shoulder. They walked all the way to the mall, so they could start their shifts. "Guess what Nikki?" Jonesy asked Nikki. "What?" Nikki kept walking, step by step to Jonesy. "I STILL have my job at Leather and Fleece!" Jonesy sounded happy. Nikki gasped, and hugged Jonesy tightly around his chest. Jonesy played with Nikki's hair for a while, before she let go, and went on to work. "You better go Jonesy, I really want you to keep this job." Nikki left for the Khaki Barn. Jen, was watching the two, and started planning revenge.

After work, Nikki was over at Jonesy's house, helping him 'study.' Jen peeked her head into the door, and saw them together. "This should be great." Jen snickered, and shut the door quietly.

The next morning, early in the morning, Jen rushed through Jonesy's door, pretending to be heart broken. "JONESY! I...I...I just off the phone w...with Nikki, a..and she wants t..too break up w..with you!" Jen cried, between pretend sobs. "WHAT?" Jonesy lept up, clutching Jen's shoulder's. _'That worked perfectly.'_ Jen thought evily. "Well, next time you talk to her, tell her that...that, oh, I don't know, just tell her something!" Jonesy stormed out of the room, and raced out the door, to school.

When he got to school that day, the first thing he saw, was Nikki, she looked happy, not knowing what Jen did. "Hey Jonesy sweetie. Is something wrong?" Nikki grabbed Jonesy's hand lovingly. "GET OFF ME YOU TWIT!" Jonesy shouted with a noticable fire in his eyes. Nikki pulled back from Jonesy, tears forming in her brown eyes. "What? Jonesy, what happened?" Nikki was still oblivious to Jen's sceme. "You know what! Jen told me this morning!" Tears silently rolled down Jonesy's cheeks. "What did I do? I treated you like a queen, and you go and phone Jen to tell her that your breaking up with me." Jonesy turned his back away from Nikki, stomping off. "Jonesy? What the hell are you talking about? Jonesy!" Nikki started to chase Jonesy, but was shortly stopped by Jen. "Well, how does it feel, Jonesy's little angel, now, a little devil, breaking up with a sweet hearted guy like him." Jen smirked, and walked away, leaving Nikki broken hearted, burying her head in her hands.

:End of Chapter: Thanks for reading this, i've been really busy with my other fanfics, but I did manage to finish this chapter without it being a cliffie. Thanks again, and please review, No flames though please.


	3. Figuring out the truth

:Beginning of Chapter: Ok, so I know it took me a while to write, but I was busy witrh my other fanfics.:

**On****ly one Chance Chapter 3**

Nikki waited for Jonesy after school, in hope's to find out what was going on.

_'Why was he ignoring me? What did I do? Wait, he DID say something about Jen...JEN! That jerk! She deserves to be eaten alive by horrid beasts of total world domination.' _Nikki thought, rage was brewing in her mind. She finally saw Jonesy, and raced up to him, trying to get as close as possible.

"Jonesy, what is going on?" Nikki gently asked Jonesy, practically running, to keep up with Jonesy's fast strides.

"Nothing, mind your on beeswax! I told you before, Jen told me that you wanted to break up with me!" Jonesy shouted in Nikki's face.

"WHAT? Break up with you? If Jen told you that, well, Jen is a fat liar! I don't care if she IS your step-sister, she is a total jerk, and you HAVE to believe me!" Nikki shouted, louder then she intended. "N...Nikki...wait...Jen?" Jonesy stopped in his tracks, turning around furiously to face Nikki, her head hung low, strands of dark purple hair hung over her face. "Jonesy, listen to me, I love you, I would NEVER, EVER, break up with a king like you!" Nikki hugged Jonesy tightly. She was so small, compared to him. "Nikki, I...I don't understand." Jonesy cocked his head, staring into Nikki's dark, chocolate coloured eyes.

"Oh Jonesy, you can be so stupid at times, but I swear, I love you more then I love my life. You mean the world to me, Jonesy." Nikki jumped into Jonesy's arms, and put her head on Jonesy's shoulder. Little did they know, Jen was watching them, hidden in the hedge, not far from where they were."Oh, this is IT! Nikki, consider your little relationship with Jonesy, officially, over!" Jen whispered to herself, before somebody dropped a half-full pop bottle on the hedge.

"EW! Gross!" Jen yelled, her hoodie soaking wet with pop. Nikki saw Jen and started to laugh, a quiet, yet, clearly, a laugh.

"Nik, what's so fun..." Jonesy started to ask Nikki, before he caught sight of Jen, pop dripping everywhere.

"That's a nice look for you Jen, it really brings out the colour of your eyes." Jonesy laughed, Nikki noticed the crowd around Jen. Most of the people were laughing, the rest just stood there, doing nothing at all.

"Shut up Jonesy, before I tell mom that this was your fault!" Jen yelled at Jonesy.

"Jen, you're such the little tattler!" Jonesy shouted back, before embracing Nikki, trying to get Jen mad. It was working, Jen was madder then she had ever been.

_'I HAVE to think up a plan to get Nikki and Jonesy seperated! They just won't split!' _Jen thought, her mind was filled with devious plans to get the couple to split, but so far, it just wasn't working.

After work, Jonesy met Nikki outside of the Khaki Barn, planning to walk Nikki home.

"Jonesy, what are you doing?" Nikki asked, after Jonesy let go of his embrace.

"Nik, I want to tell you something, this time, I promise, i'll tell you." Jonesy laughed, walking Nikki out of the mall.

"Jonesy, you've been trying to tell me since, like, forever! Please tell." Nikki begged, hoping that Jonesy wouldn't break down, and leave her, without her knowing anything.

"Nikki, My mom, she thinks that...that, well...she thinks that we shouldn't go out anymore. I'm sorry Nikki, but that's what she thinks. She thinks that I've told you last week, and she also thinks that we've already broken up, but I couldn't bear to tell you." Jonesy wrapped his arms around Nikki.

"Jonesy...but...but...you don't...Jonesy?" Nikki was trying to fight back tears.

"Of course not Nik, it's not my idea, it's my mom's. Please Nik, please believe me, I love you more then the world, I would never break up with you!" Jonesy hugged Nikki tightly.

"I mean, wasn't I the one who refused to tell you that Stone wanted to break up with you? Wasn't I the guy who believed you when you told me about Jen? Wasn't I the guy who still went out with you, even though we broke up before? Nikki?" Jonesy put his arms around Nikki's neck.

"Oh Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy." Nikki sighed, before loosening her grip on Jonesy.

:End Of Chapter: Ok, so please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There plenty more to come:


	4. Hiding from the rule

**A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to update, i've been really busy.**

**Only One Chance Chapter 4**

That night, Nikki sat on the edge of her bed, wondering how Jen got her mom to seperate her, from Jonesy, the love of her life.

_'Jen...that blasted, vile creatin! The nerve of that girl! She knows that I love Jonesy, she's just jealous! Why, oh why can't she just accept the fact that Jonesy and I are together?' _Nikki thought, tears building up in her dark brown eyes. She sighed, and walked over to her light cream coloured vanity, and started to brush her short purple hair.

"Nikki! You in there? Get out! Jonesy's at the door." Someone banged on her room door, it was Nikki's mother...obviously, she hadn't heard of Jonesy's mother's new 'rule'. Nikki flung open the door, racing towards the front enterance.

"JONESY!" Nikki yelled, jumping right into Jonesy's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nik, I didn't think you'd be THAT heppy to see me. You're one of the many victims to my good looks." Jonesy flashed Nikki one of his many charming smiles.

"I bet the majority of them are actually beautiful." Nikki sighed, staring lovingly into Jonesy's dark chocolate eyes.

"Yea, but you're the only one i've ever loved." Jonesy grinned, kissing Nikki on the cheek, putting her back on her own feet.

"Jonesy...why are you here, what about your mother's rule...not that I care..." Nikki asked, clutching Jonesy's hand tightly.

"She thinks i'm at football practice. Come on, let's go to the park..it should be packed, there will be no way she can catch us there." Jonesy grinned, putting his arm around Nikki's shoulder.

"If she does manage to catch us, then just let go of me, and hide behind someone...not me though." Jonesy laughed, making sure that Nikki was right beside him.

"Oh Jonesy, you're hilarious." Nikki rolled her eyes, Jonesy was such a goof.

"I try to be." Jonesy pretended to bow, making sure that Nikki was caught in his charm. However, she was laughing her head off.

"Jonesy...I...you...oh man, you are just great!" Nikki managed to say between fits of laughter. Jonesy wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Come on, there's not much of a crowd, so it'll be easy to move, come on." Jonesy still had his arms on Nikki, she felt as though he was an angel, she loved him so much. The couple walked cautiously through the crowd, ignoring the mindless chatter that went on around them.

"Jonesy, why are you taking me here?" Nikki asked, looking through the crowd, making sure that Jonesy's mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you remember? There are fireworks happening tonight, and besides, my mom would NEVER think to look here! I told her that you hate fireworks...but secretly, I know that you love a romantic fireworks display, with your man." Jonesy flashed Nikki a loving smile, guilding her through the crowd, to a small, empty patch of grass, trying to avoid being squashed by the people roaming around them.

"**_The fireworks diaplay will start in 10 minutes!" _**The loud voice on the intercom bellowed, as soon as he said that, people sat down, on grass, benches, cement, anywhere they were, they sat down.

"Jonesy, what time is it?" Nikki asked, yawning.

"Uhh, 10:53. Why? Is that a problem? Wait one second, i'll get us some hot chocolate." Jonesy said, getting up from his seat.

About 5 minutes later, Jonesy came back to Nikki, with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and a big bag of cotton candy.

"Jonesy, what time is the fireworks supposed to end?" Nikki asked, wishing that it would be a while until it ended.

"I think about 1:30pm, and the best part is, there's no school tomorrow, so after, we can walk around the park, before you go home." Jonesy grinned, handing Nikki her hot chocolate, sitting back down, placing the cotton candy between them.

"Nikki, I have one question for you, do you like it when we're together?" Jonesy asked, taking a blanket out of his plastic bag, and wrapping it around himself and Nikki.

"Jonesy, what do you mean?" Nikki asked, looking up at the bright, starry sky, the fireworks show was supposed to start in 2 minutes.

"Nikki, look, a shooting star, better make a wish." Jonesy grinned, hugging Nikki tightly.

_'With Jonesy, what else could I want? I mean, he is more then perfect! I couldn't ask for anything else!' _Nikki thought, hugging Jonesy tightly across the chest, leaning her head against his chest.

_'The only I want is for Nikki to be happy. She keeps claiming that all she's happy with just me, but somehow, i'm not sure." _Jonesy thought, the couple secretly wondering about the other.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! It took me awhile, because I ran out of ideas. Hehe, (sweatdrop) Itmight be awhile before I get around to the third chapter, but I highly doubt that, i'll probably update before Friday. Please review people!**


	5. Notice

**_Note from the author: Hello, it's Redfoxfan...I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I promise, I am half-way done chapter 5. (Technically, it's gonna be chapter 6, but really, chapter 5.) Special thanks to Des, and Kendra...You guys helped me a lot, fanfiction wise...Thanks so much! Sorry again for the delay, i'm sorry peoples. Oh, and before my mind goes blank again, I would REALLY like to thank ALL of my non-flaming reviewers gor ALL their support, and for praising me on my writing...i've been in a REALLY crappy mood lately, and my urge to write is on vacation. Lol. Anyways, this is just a note to tell ya'll that I WILL update my fanfics...all of 'em, (Especially my 6teen ones). I will probably get the next chapter posted by December first...if not, PM me, cause i've probably forgotten...LOL!!! Anyways, good-bye peoples, enjoy waitin' for my chapters...LOL!!! Man, I crack myself up...LOL! Byas!_**


End file.
